Forgotten Tales of a Goddess
by ReginaMera
Summary: "What? I forgot to tell you the tale of what happened during my time in the Underworld? Huh, whoops. I'll just tell you now then." This is a compilation of the stories that were either forgotten or unmentioned in my fic, Heidi: Daughter of Hades. (OC!) FXF
1. The Ring

_Helloooo! Now, you might be wondering what the heck this is. Forgotten Tales of a Goddess is basically a giant compilation of stories that I forgot to put in the main story, Heidi : Daughter of Hades. These stories __**will **__be out of order as I am constantly thinking of ones from different movies. Most of these will explain several things in the story that may have confused you or happened to be very vague. This first story, in particular, was glossed over in a D3 chapter, and I felt like the scene should be shared. This story takes place before D3 and sometime during the year time skip chapters. _

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi and any other OCs featured._

* * *

Heidi was alone in her workshop on that quiet afternoon day. The goddess was practicing her magic by attempting to lift a bright red ruby that sit on the table in front of her. It was not going so well.

The goddess let out a groan as the ruby dropped onto the table after floating in the air for a few seconds. "This is impossible! How does Mal do this so naturally?" She asked aloud as she gazed around her shop.

Her workshop was situated under the house thanks to a bit of god power. Long story short, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, _and _Hercules all lost a bet that Heidi couldn't beat Ares in a battle. Hestia stepped in to help as well, mainly to see the looks of astonishment on the other god's faces and made sure that the workshop was set up correctly. Even though it was under the ground, the sun's rays poured in and basked the shop in an otherworldly glow. Apollo insisted that the "hermit" should have the sun at all times, so she didn't turn deathly pale from her time in the shop.

The walls of the shop were a white marble while the floor was a polished silvery concrete that sparkled whenever the light hit it. There were tables set up around the room that held all her personal projects that she handled herself. All the custom orders she received were created down here as the goddess didn't entirely trust her demons to perfect the orders. The various tools she used were hanging up on golden hooks along with her "welding sunglasses" as she liked to call them.

The bluenette swiveled in her chair as she heard a loud chime sound and a gasp of surprise.

Heidi smiled as she saw the person to be none other than Ben. "Ben." She greeted him and stood up. "Welcome to my shop."

The king looked slightly disoriented as he held onto the wall behind him. "This…" He looked around with wide eyes before looking back at the resident goddess. "...Is a shop?"

Heidi nodded, and she gestured to the several finished pieces of jewelry that lay on the tables around the room. "Yep!" She popped the 'P' and pulled a chair from one of the work desks and moved it to the table she was at. "I assume you want to commission something from me."

Ben snapped out of his awe to quickly nod and join her at the table as she sat down. "Yes. I...need a ring." He said slowly, watching as the goddess's face morphed into a knowing look.

"Is someone finally proposing?" She asked him, her eyes lighting up in amusement when the king's cheeks went red. "Awwww." She said as her smile widened while pulled out a piece of paper.

Ben shook his head as the blush quickly went away. "I want it to represent her." He said as he tried to think of the finer details.

Heidi nodded as a pen appeared in her hand. "So, we talking dragons?" She asked, tapping the pen against the paper in thought.

The king nodded and smiled. "Yes! I want it to be vintage. Like nothing you've ever seen before." He said with a breathy laugh. "Just like Mal."

Heidi smirked as she began sketching a ring. "You two lovebirds are adorable; my inner love guru can't take it!" She said with a dramatic voice and a goofy look in her eyes. The goddess paused to place her hand on her heart. "Makes me want to do something for Audrey." Her voice was wistful before she quickly returned to the drawing.

Ben chuckled at her and looked at his hands. "Well, why don't you?" He asked, curious as to why the bluenette said it the way she did.

Heidi shrugged as her head tilted. "Too early for that. I'm not going to be like the men in my family and jump her for her hand. I'll take it slow." She answered and looked up at him as she stopped drawing. "You know what I mean?"

Ben blinked. He didn't expect her to interpret his question the way she did, and he didn't expect her to answer that way. "I think I do." He said with a small smile.

Heidi flashed him a smile back as she turned the paper so he could see it. "How's this?"

The ring was undoubtedly one of a kind as it resembles a dragon more than it did a ring. The ring was, basically, the body of a dragon that was accurate to a 'T' with its scale-like pattern and leathery wings that would wrap around the finger.

"I'm thinking we go with alexandrite for the eyes. They will be green during the day and purple at night, or if she uses her magic. I have a purple diamond that I've been holding onto for the longest time, and I think it would fit well _right _here." She pointed at the dragon's back, which had an opening for the gem. "The metal will be a magically dyed dark purple platinum that will also be immune to extreme temperatures. It will, _pretty much_, last forever."

Ben was at a loss for words as Heidi stood up and walked over to a desk. He lifted the paper and looked at it again before looking at the goddess. "Heidi, this is amazing."

Heidi chuckled softly as she pulled out a couple of gems along with a metal plate. "I'm glad you think so." She sat back down and laid each object down. "This is the alexandrite. Let me show you the color-changing process." She lifted her hand over it and summoned her magic. This caused the gem to quickly switch to a vibrant green that seemed to be the exact hue of Mal's eyes. Heidi moved onto the next gem and smiled. "This is my _extremely _expensive purple diamond that I found during my third year in the Underworld."

Ben stared at it in surprise. "How expensive?" He asked, clearly transfixed by the beauty of it.

Heidi tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. "I _think _my demons priced it at around...1.5 million?"

The price of it caused Ben's jaw to drop, and Heidi shook her head while holding her hand up. "I'll give it to you at an _incredibly _reduced price as it's for a special occasion. You are getting the whole ring for free. Consider this, _and _the wedding ring a gift." She said with a wide smile.

Ben shook his head, and he began to reach for his wallet. "Heidi, this is too much, let me pay you-" When he finally got his wallet, Heidi snapped her fingers, and the wallet floated away from him and landed on a nearby desk.

Heidi looked beyond amused at his bewildered expression. "Nonsense. It's either free rings or a gift made by the gods. The rings are _much _more romantic; we'd just give you a weird object of some sort." She told him while waving off his concern.

"But-"

She cut him off again as she stood up. "No, buts except yours out my door so I can get working on this." The goddess picked up the boy's wallet and placed it in his hands as she grabbed him and began pushing him towards the area where the teleporter was.

Ben looked at her as he tried to stop. "Heidi, if you would just let me-"

"Nope!" Heidi popped the 'P' as she got closer to the teleporter. "_Engagement _and _Wedding _gifts. What part of that makes no sense? It. Is. A. Gift." She emphasized each word before turning him around and pushing him onto the platform. "No payment needed! Bye Ben, say hi to Mal for me!" She said with a wave as the king was sent away.

Heidi laughed and snapped her fingers, causing a small demon to appear beside her. "Bob. Send a message to the Underworld that I need more platinum brought up to my workshop." She told the demon who she considered her assistant.

Bob let out an irritated growl before he was poofed away by the goddess.

The woman practically glided over to a free desk as she propped up the drawing. She looked up and waved her hand as she tried to levitate her welding sunglasses to her. It worked, and they levitated, but they flew at her at an incredible speed and smacked right into her forehead. This caused the goddess to groan at the sudden impact and silently curse her lack of control over her magic.

She picked up the glasses which had fallen on the floor and placed them on the desk as she stared at the picture. "If he only knew that we'd be family. Oh, he'd accept the gift _then_." Heidi said under her breath as she began working on shaping the alexandrite to how she wanted it.

It hadn't taken her long to figure out she had inherited her father's metal and gem related powers; it's how she made money while trapped in the Underworld. What she didn't understand, however, was why she had never seen her father use such a power.

_Maybe he doesn't prefer it. Hm. Oh, well, I've got to get working on this ring before Ben tries to pay me again. _Heidi thought in amusement as the sounds around her quieted down.

Mal was her sister, and Heidi wanted to make sure that this ring would be so unique, so _Mal_, that the VK herself would be shocked at the sight of it.

The wedding ring would be a different story, of course.


	2. The Not-So Grand Helmet Heist!

_If you guys want to see a scene that I either skipped over or forgotten, drop a review, and I'll consider it. I'm open to anything __**except**__ smut; I'm not doing that one. If it's kinky, you might as well start writing it in your own time as that's not my thing. Currently, I have some already on my list, and these are it. Gil gets those cookies, the time Heidi got put on the national pool ban list, Uma's childhood crush on Heidi, Hadie in Auradon, Heidi gets banned from a library, Heidi's first emotion removal (gone horribly wrong) and Heidi becomes an official rockstar. _

_This story is during the six years/months after the events of D1 and before the D2 prologue by about two years. It helps explain the prologue and will also help clear up any confusion in the upcoming chapters in the crossover fic. _

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi and any OCs._

* * *

It was the fifth month of the fourth year of her imprisonment, and Heidi had fallen into a deep sadness at how long it was taking to fix the Underworld. Nothing seemed to bring happiness to her anymore, and the screams that once comforted her made her cry out in pain.

Not even a year ago, she had awakened her empathy, and it was taking a toll on her mental well-being. Before, she had never thought of causing chaos in Olympus, but now that was all she desired. The souls that flew past her daily and screamed only worsened her condition.

Sitting atop her obsidian-like throne, Heidi stared vacantly out at her father's kingdom. It wasn't hers, no, it still belonged to him. She was just his temp until they released him from Hell above ground.

_And that will be a while since those Auradonians are terrified of the villains. _The goddess thought with a frown as she propped up her head.

Meanwhile, the gods hadn't bothered to contact her, and she only saw Hermes on occasion nowadays. When he was down there, he always made small talk with her and tried his best to make her smile with his Trickster ways, but she would smile no more.

The gloomy goddess was drawn out of her muddled thoughts as a demon strolled up to her throne. "What is it?" She asked, her voice devoid of emotion while her face was rigid.

The demon appeared to flinch at her tone before it gathered itself and looked at her with its coal-black eyes. **"We have found it." **The being said in clear English while his voice was deep thanks to him being a demon.

Something flickered in her eyes as she slowly stood up. "My father's Helmet? Are you sure of this?" Heidi asked in interest as her ember appeared in her hand.

The object was the last thing needed for her plan to go accordingly. Without it, she never had a chance of succeeding and righting the wrongs that were committed that day so long ago.

The demon nodded firmly as several winged scouting demons joined him. **"The scouts can lead you to it as it is in the deepest part of the world." **

The goddess stepped off of the platform and approached them, her incredible height, coupled with the look she was giving them made them gulp. "Lead the way." She ordered in a calm voice while her ember lit up.

The scouts all gave her a salute before taking flight and heading down into the dark abyss that would lead to the lower levels of the Underworld.

Heidi's body was engulfed in blue flames, and she took off after them at an incredible speed. The screams seemed to grow louder as they descended deeper and deeper into the most remote area of Hell. The lower they got, the more tortured souls they saw. The souls were scattered across the terrain, and each had a chain attached to the bony wrists that were keeping them there for all eternity.

Hades proudly admitted whenever he could that his torture techniques were to _die _for, pun intended, and he gave his word that you'd have a dreadful time if he ever chained you up.

Heidi had to admit that they _were _having a dreadful time if their withered and zombie-like faces said anything. She saw how they stared at her, their eyes full of hope that she might actually release them and allow them to move on finally. Sadly, for them, at least, she had no control over the dead, and she could only watch them fall into despair once more as she passed them with no attempt to stop and assist them.

The scouts suddenly took a sharp straight down towards the bubbling lava that lay at the very bottom of the world. **"The chamber holding the Helmet is under the lava. It's an elaborate illusion put up to guard the object." **One of them informed her as the temperature began to rise dramatically.

Luckily the goddess was immune to the heat, so she didn't even blink at the abrupt increase. "That sounds like something my father would do. He hates when people steal his stuff." She commented as the lava grew closer and closer.

The scouts all folded the wings against their bodies and dove like a dolphin into the threatening lava. Heidi narrowed her eyes and followed them as she increased her speed and hit the lava.

She was spat out onto the marble floor as her body was extinguished immediately. The goddess blinked in confusion and looked around the dark room.

"This is the chamber?" Her voice echoed off the walls.

One of the scouts nodded as they stood near the wall that held the lava on the other side. The demon pointed to the center of the room where a large golden safe sit. **"That's where the helmet is being held."**

Heidi nodded and locked her gaze onto the safe. _Finally. Once I have this, I will be able to get back at them for this. _She approached the platform and climbed up the gold-covered steps as her hair began to flame up.

The Helmet practically sang for her to come closer, it's presence intoxicating and warm as if her father was hugging her at that very second. The object brought out a darkness within her that she never knew existed, and it pounded within her head with each step.

Her hand grazed the safe, and it unlocked for her, almost like it was waiting for her all this time. Inside the safe was a black helmet that had skulls etched into its design along with what appeared to be demonic-looking horns.

Heidi heard the demons let out a frightened yelp at the sight of it, and her eyes lit up. _It's true then. This Helmet can strike fear into any living being. _

As she reached for the Helmet, she heard the sound of someone yelling. Their voice was growing louder and louder with each passing second when suddenly, a being zipped through the wall and smacked into her back. The impact caused her to let out a gasp as the being grabbed her by her long ponytail and dragged her away from the safe. They threw her against the wall while the demons scattered.

"What the _hell _are you doing?"

Heidi's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard his voice. Hermes was floating above her with an angered expression. _I've never seen him this angry before…_

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the god lock the safe backup and summon a large golden cage around it. "Trying to gain my freedom." She said in a dead voice while she used the wall to push herself up.

Hermes turned to look at her in what could only be disappointment. "By stealing the Helmet? Do you have _any _idea what that thing can do?"

Heidi looked away and folded her arms. "It can make me invisible and scare the shit out of almost any being in existence. Including _Zeus_." She hissed out the god's name, and her eyes glowed menacingly.

Before either of them could say anything else, a pillar of fire roared to life in the room and vanished as soon as it appeared to reveal none other than Hestia.

The Goddess of the Hearth appeared to be calm and collected despite the situation in front of her. The woman walked over to the younger goddess and placed her hand on her shoulder. **"You have fallen to a low point, haven't you?"**

Heidi couldn't respond as the older woman leaned her forehead against Heidi's. As soon as it made contact, Heidi felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped over her head. Her dark and angered thoughts were erased instantly, and she gasped in shock.

She jerked away and stumbled slightly, nearly falling until Hermes caught her. "Where am I?" She asked in evident confusion before passing out in the god's arms.

Hestia turned away and glanced over her shoulder at Hermes. **"Take her back up; she will be disoriented for a day or two." **The goddess said before promptly disappearing in her pillar of fire.

Hermes blinked in surprise. "How did she know we were down here?" Hermes was never confused as to how the gods got around, but Hestia somehow knew they were down there _and _managed to get past the defenses the chamber had set up.

The god eventually shrugged and zipped out of the chamber with the disorientated goddess.

Once he reached her throne, he dropped her off and whistled for Cerberus. The massive dog thundered over and stared at him with her deep red eyes.

"Can you watch her for me? Hestia overdid it again, and she'll be down for a couple of days." Hermes explained, a wide smile on his face as he saw Cerberus lay down in front of the throne. "Good dog, well, I'll be off now." Hermes waves before zipping away and off to Olympus once more.

Cerberus simply chuffed a reply as she looked up at the woman. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the shadows surrounding the throne, suddenly leap towards the unconscious goddess. They encircled her body in an almost loving manner before they latched onto her. The dog let out a demonic sounding growl as her eyes glowed a furious red. The shadows abruptly retreated to their rightful objects and left the woman alone.

Cerberus settles back down but keeps an eye on her master's unconscious body. She was once told that this girl was Hades' most prized possession and that Hades would be crushed if anything happened to her. The three-headed dog decided then that there was nothing in the universe that would stop her from protecting the god's daughter.

Not even Hades himself would stand in her way.


	3. Father and Daughter

_So...I made this randomly, it wasn't even on the list of stories. I think this might be the cutest thing I have ever written or at least the second cutest thing, and I hope it kills you all and makes you want more of this. _

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi._

* * *

Heidi watched as her father stormed around the newly formed cave. She didn't mind his actions; she had been well prepared by Pain and Panic for this and walked up to him. She felt small next to him; she was abnormally short for her age, as she only came up to his waist.

Her father stopped and peered down at her, his head tilting to the side as if he was almost confused at the sight of her. He quickly picked her up and held her away from his body while raising an eyebrow.

The younger bluenette stared back at him and matched his head tilt.

Hades sighed and shook his head. "What are you doing?"

Heidi blinked before smiling brightly. "Getting your attention." She laughed as his eyes halved, and he frowned.

Hades reluctantly pulled her closer and sunk into his seat that had recently been made. "Why? What do you need?" He asked as he saw her eyes sparkle in mischief.

The girl put her finger to her cheek. "Nothing." She said the word with a giggle while the tips of her hair flamed up.

Hades rolled his eyes and began running his fingers through his daughter's hair that was quickly lighting up in flames. "Oh, _really_?" He said with a low chuckle, keeping a firm hold on her as he felt his powers return slightly.

He had to thank Athena and Hermes the next time he saw them. If those numbskulls hadn't given his daughter a necklace that makes all magic not work on her, he wouldn't have a chance of getting off this island. He found that whenever he held Heidi, he could use his powers, and she appeared not to suffer any odd side effects.

His daughter nodded and snuggled into his chest. "Yep. You seemed angry and I didn't want to see you angry." She chirped, her unusually warm body warming up the older god's cold one.

The god stared at her for another moment before his eyes softened, and he slowly wrapped an arm around her tiny body in a hug. The only being to show him such kindness had been his older sister Hestia and he hadn't seen her in a _long _time. Hades could feel something within him that he hadn't felt in many years.

Was it...happiness?

Hades didn't quite know what it was but it brought a small smile to his face. He patted the girl on the back and she looked up at him in question. "Come on...I need to show you something."

Heidi blinked as he quickly picked her up and began carrying her to a part of the cave. There was nothing special about it and the girl was about to inform him of this when he waved his free hand through the air.

The wall immediately split in half, and the rocks continued shifting away until there was a long hallway in front of them.

Heidi's eyes widened and Hades chuckled while stretching his hand. _Good to know that still works. _He thought as he stole a glance at the necklace that was around his daughter's neck.

He walked down the hallway and the walls of the cave began moving again as if they were alive and obeying his every thought. They continued to part before the god reached the end of the hallway, and the walls shifted away while a staircase formed in front of him.

By now, Heidi was gaping in awe at the power her father was displaying and looked at him with huge eyes.

Hades smirked at her expression and went down the stairs as a golden door formed from the rocks. The god turned the handle and entered a room that was still expanding and developing to how he wanted it. He pulled out his ember and pointed it at a newly formed firepit, causing a massive blue fire to roar to life. The walls finally stopped moving and the cave floor began to smooth into a shiny silver. He walked over to one of the walls and set his hand on it, this caused it to smooth out as well, the sharp edges turning dull and the ridges becoming flat.

"Wow…" Heidi said in amazement as her hair stopped flaming for a second.

Hades looked around before deciding to set his daughter on the ground, his powers quickly going dormant while his ember dimmed. Heidi looked at the ember in curiosity and craned her head to look up at him. "Can I see that?" She pointed at the ember in his hand.

Hades raised an eyebrow before placing the stone in her hands. He watched in interest as she looked at it before suddenly frowning. The god felt this strange feeling when he saw the frown on her normally happy face. He got down and sat on the ground, his daughter soon following her eyes flickered up to meet his. "What's wrong?" He asked, wanting to know what had brought about such a reaction.

Heidi looked at the ember that burned in her hands. "When I hold this...I feel like I forgot something, or that something is missing." She answered in evident confusion.

The god knew what she was referring to and inwardly growled. When they had been brought out of the Underworld, the stupid king and queen had taken away her ember thinking it was _Hades' _Ember. Since she was so young it affected her more than he had originally thought. He could _feel _something ripping from her soul and the terror that was expelling from her in waves. If he didn't have those shitty handcuffs on he would have tackled them to the ground.

Hestia, who had been there to make sure nothing went wrong, also prevented him from doing anything. He could tell she knew that the girl was in pain as she kept close to Heidi throughout their transportation.

Heidi dropped the ember back into his hands and got up as she went to the flames. Her fingers grazed over them, and she made them flare a bit.

Hades stood up as well and leaned against the wall. The image of his daughter in such terror and pain was brought up. He had _no _idea what happened during the past week since they had arrived that had made her forget the event, but he remembered it clearly. He could still see the surprised looks on those royals faces when they saw his daughter sink to the ground and struggle against several guards as her ember was taken away. He remembered how Fairy Godmother gasped in shock as Heidi almost fainted at the loss of her ember. Most importantly...he could remember how she clung to him as if he was her lifeline.

He _never _wanted to see her like that again. No...He had to make sure she would be able to defend herself the next time those _royals _tried to do something.

He pushed himself off the wall and approached her, chuckling lightly as he saw her huff over not being able to control the fire. "You having a hard time?" He got down to her level on one knee and shot her a smirk.

Heidi nodded and pouted. "They won't listen to me." She stuck her palm at the fire again only for nothing to happen...again.

Hades looked at her in amusement, patting her head before offering his hand to her. "Take my hand." He told her, his eyes looking into hers as she tilted her head.

The girl put her hand in his without much hesitation and looked at his hand as fire began to cover it. Her hair lit up again and flared as her eyes glowed. Heidi looked at her free hand and gasped in amazement as she saw bright blue flames licking off her fingertips.

Hades felt a smile on his face as he looked at the fire. "Watch." Heidi turned her attention to the light as he pointed at the flames. The fire roared and increased in height before it went back down. When this happened, Hades looked at his daughter and took her other hand and pointed at the blaze. "Try to think of it doing what it did for me."

Heidi nodded, and her face scrunched up in concentration. Hades could tell she was trying hard to make something happen as her hair began to float, and her hands started to glow with a light he hadn't seen before. The fire started funneling upwards while parts of it shifted to a golden color. Heidi suddenly stopped, her panting alerting her father to how much energy she had exerted.

"Was...Did I do good?" The girl asked in between her panting, the color of her face pale while her eyes dimmed in their glow.

Hades was brought out of his stunned silence and he quickly nodded as he felt her unknowingly absorbing some of his power. He knew _why _she was doing it and it was because she had used far too much of her own and her body was just doing what it knew best. He didn't stop the absorption, he had plenty of power and if she needed it he would allow her to continue.

"Yeah...You did great." He mumbled as he brought her closer, watching as the fire returned to its normal state.

He hadn't ever seen her doing anything like that before, nor had he felt it when he was in the Styx, and he knew that it _had _to have come from her mother. Her mother had that kind of overwhelming magical power that was once as bright as the sun itself.

The god picked her up and turned away. "You may practice here. Do not practice in public or in the presence of anyone but me."

Heidi nodded as she snuggled into his hold. "Yes...father."

Hades nearly fell over when he heard her. _That's the first time she's ever called me that…_ He felt a wide smile burst onto his face as he noticed she had fallen asleep and her body had stopped absorbing his power.

The god never thought that he would feel such a way about having a child, yet when he first saw her, a feeling awakened within him that he tried to kill off long ago.

Love.

He got ahold of himself and opened the golden door before ascending the stairs and going back to his cave.

Hades glanced at the girl in his arms as he left the hallway and went to his chair. Seeing her peaceful face made him realize something. This imprisonment was completely unfair and created by a bunch of selfish royals...but it was the one thing that brought him and his daughter together at last.

_I suppose I will have to thank them for this at least. _

With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Cookie Social

_This one is HUUUUGE and probably the one that is most awaited. This starts two months after Cotillion and I apologize in advance if anything seems rushed. Double update today because I feel like it. _

_I don't own Descendants, only Heidi. _

* * *

Heidi pulled out her last batch of sugar cookies with a wide grin. Setting them on the counter, she closed the oven door with her foot and clapped her hands together. "All done!"

Audrey strolled into the kitchen and blinked at the amount of cookies that were all over the kitchen. "_Wow_…" She let out a breathy laugh and looked at Heidi. "What's with the cookies? Even _you _don't eat this many."

The goddess shrugged and held her hands over the cookies as she pulled the heat out of them. "I have a cookie social with a certain pirate who won a dozen cookies during a game of Uno." She explained with a chuckle.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Pirate? It's not Uma, is it?" Her eyes were filled with confusion at the very idea of her girlfriend hanging out with the pirate who held her hostage for a day.

Heidi snorted while she bent down to find a cookie tin. "Uma? The little Shrimp despises me and hates Uno with a passion." She found a tin and set it on the counter before turning to face her. "It's Gil, one of Gaston's boys. He played Uno with me for a couple of hours when I was stuck on the ship. I won my outfit I had on at the time, a pirate hat, and he won a _bunch _of cookies for the third game."

The princess blinked and walked over to where Heidi was and looked up at her. "Let me get this straight. You lost a game of Uno to a pirate, and you are now delivering cookies to him? To the _Isle_?"

Heidi nodded with a wide smile as she began placing the cooled cookies in the tin. "Yep. He's a goofball, and someday I'd love to show him all the sweet shops in the city. I've never seen anyone light up as much as he did."

Audrey's eyes narrowed, and she turned her head slightly. "And he's _just _a friend?"

"That he is. He's like the first friend I've made that isn't from the group." Heidi said, oblivious to the way Audrey was asking the question as she was far too happy with what she was doing.

The princess smiled softly as she saw the look in the goddess's eyes. "Yeah? Well...he sounds...nice." She said, finding it impossible to say the words she actually wanted to say.

Audrey wished she could tell Heidi to leave the Isle alone. The last time the goddess had gone to the Isle ended up in her being held hostage. Even though Heidi could handle anything that was thrown at her, the princess couldn't help but worry.

Heidi put the last few cookies in and put the lid on the tin as she turned to look at Audrey. "He is, and if the barrier ever comes down, I'll be sure to introduce you two." She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and stepped back. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Audrey smiled at the goddess before holding out her hand and pointing her pinky at the bluenette. "Pinky promise?"

Heidi appeared amused at the childish request but wrapped her pinky around the girls without hesitance. "Pinky promise."

They both let their hands fall to their sides, and Heidi shot her a wink before disappearing.

The princess sighed at the emptiness that was now within her. She never felt whole without her goddess anymore; it was if Heidi was filling a gaping hole that was left within her from when she was forgotten.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she saw Kirby run into the kitchen and crash into her leg. The dog was barking and seemed to be incredibly hyperactive at the moment, and Audrey wished Heidi was there to handle him. The goddess had figured out how to levitate the dog's toy using her fire and magic. This had saved them _several _times when Kirby got a _bit _too mouthy.

Audrey went over to the fridge a pulled out a large uncooked steak before tossing it to the dog without a second thought. She had learned in the past that if you wanted to get Kirby out of your hair, you always throw him a piece of meat.

Kirby's three heads all caught a part of the steak and started fighting over it as Audrey snuck by the dog.

As soon as the princess made it to the living room, she let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness that dog loves meat. _She thought before smiling and heading up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Heidi appeared on the Isle's half of the destroyed bridge and smirked when she saw the kids on the other side of the barrier look up at her in shock. The goddess further stunned them as she walked through the invisible wall like it was nothing, her necklace canceling out the powerful spell and allowing her to pass through.

_I hope Gil remembers. I can't believe I took two months to do this when I said I'd have it there during the week. _She thought with a frown.

Heidi had been preoccupied ever since Audrey, and she had started dating. Audrey _always _had something for them to do, the goddess was shocked she managed to get the day off, and they were together at all times. Heidi didn't mind this, for the most part, she had to work on Audrey's "Hate problem" as she called it, but she did miss doing what she wanted sometimes.

The bluenette took a turn and began heading for the district she knew the pirates hung out in. They usually stayed in their own territory and rarely went to the other areas. Heidi always found this to be strange, but she didn't question it as the pirates themselves never provided an answer to it.

The Isle inhabitants looked at her in surprise as she passed by them, they paused in what they were doing and were silent as they watched her.

Heidi looked at them all with a neutral expression. She was well aware of how shocking her presence must be, she _was _the daughter of the most powerful villain, not to mention she was there not even a couple months ago. It was only natural for them to stop what they were doing and watch her.

She exited the narrow alleyway and saw that she had made it to the docks in no time. She smirked as the pirates all looked up and stopped what they were doing. Harry was one of the first to see her, and the pirate strolled over to greet her. "What are you doing back here?" He asked in his heavy accent while his crazed eyes scanned her.

Heidi rolled her eyes at what he was doing and went around him. "Looking for Gil, I have a gift for him." She answered while looking at all the pirates.

Harry turned around and chuckled, running his hook through her long hair that she had left down. "What kind of gift?"

Heidi didn't stop him from playing with her hair, mainly because around twenty pirates were staring at her, and they all had swords, and she didn't want to cause a scene. That's the last thing she needed at the moment. The goddess smirked and looked over her shoulder at him. "Cookies. Would you like one? I made extra."

The pirate's eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw her reach into the tin and pull out the 'cookie' and offer it to him. He shot her a suspicious look, but her smirk widened, and she forced it into his hand.

"Try it. I didn't lace them with poison. I'm not that type of person." Heidi said before continuing down the docks.

Harry stared at her for a few more seconds before taking a small bite. His eyes widened at the flavor of it and immediately began eating it like it would disappear any second.

Heidi chuckled and continued to look around for the son of Gaston. The boy suddenly looked up from what he was doing, probably from being told that Heidi was looking for him, and the biggest smile Heidi had ever seen appeared on his face.

The goddess blinked in surprise as he practically ran to meet her and engulfed her in a bone-crushing bear hug. _Okay...I was not expecting this kind of response. _She thought as she heard her back crack from the brute strength of the boy.

She was expecting a "Hi." and a question on why she took so long, but _not _a hug. Clearly, the other pirates weren't expecting it either as they stared at the two like she had two heads.

Heidi patted him on the back as a sign for him to stop, and he quickly pulled away. "Heh...Sorry." He said with a nervous smile.

The goddess smiled warmly and tilted her head. "Don't worry about it. I don't usually get bone-crushing hugs, so you just caught me by surprise." She shook her head and stretched a bit. "I brought the cookies." She lifted the tin that had somehow survived the hug so he could see it.

He looked surprised at this and blinked. The boy scratched the back of his head, and Heidi could tell that he hadn't expected her to come back.

Heidi felt a frown appear on her face before she quickly rid of it and took his hand. "I know this _great _spot from when I was younger. I'd say staying here would be fine, but Harry looks a little…" She trailed off and glanced back at the typically insane pirate who was looking at her in shock. "...Broken."

Gil looked at Harry and tilted his head. "He _does_, I've never seen him like that for that long."

Heidi smiled softly as her ember glowed from within her pocket. "For the safety of both of us, and the cookies," She shot him a wink, and he grinned. "I will teleport us now. I apologize in advance if it's an unpleasant experience."

The pirate blinked before shrugging. "It can't be _that _bad."

Famous last words.

….

Little did they know a certain blue-haired person was watching them.

The person grumbled as he saw the pirates start milling around again and going about their daily business. "She goes to see a pirate...and _ignores _me?" He pouted for a moment before shaking his head and shooting one last glare at the pirates.

The man whipped around and stomped away. He _knew _where she was taking that pirate, it was her hiding spot when she was young, and he immediately began heading in that direction.

His blue eyes narrowed, and he shot a glare to whoever stood in his way. The people around him flinched and backed off while children let out a whimper of fright before running away.

_Oh, it is a good day to be me. _He mused as the crowd continued to part for him.

It is a _great _day to be Hades.

* * *

Heidi and Gil landed in a dark room, and while Gil stumbled around, Heidi lit her ember on fire. She walked over to a torch that was attached to the wall and lit it up, the blue fire quickly flaring and bathing the room in an otherworldly glow. She raised her hand, and the fire soon spread to the other torches, and immediately, they were able to see their surroundings.

Gil, who had grabbed onto the wall for support, looked around the room in awe. "Where are we?"

Heidi extinguished her ember and put it away. "It's a chamber my father created for me when we first arrived on the Isle. I could hide and practice my powers in here without catching the attention of Auradon or people who would want to use me for my abilities." She explained as she laid a hand on the cave wall.

She distinctly remembered the day her father did it; it was only about a week after they had arrived and a couple days after the cave had been made.

The goddess shook the thought away and gazed at the blue fire in the center of the room. It was still shocking whenever she saw it as she never quite figured out how her father managed to keep it going for so long.

"Cool…" Gil mumbled as he steadied himself, the dizziness, thankfully, fading away.

Two chairs were formed near the fire, their appearance matching the silver floor they sit on. Heidi took a seat and gestured for Gil to join her. "I don't have _too _long; my girlfriend is waiting for me back in Auradon." She scratched her head as she remembered her father. "My dad also might be a _tad _upset that I didn't come to free him or visit him _or _provide news."

Gil sat down in the other chair and shrugged. "It's okay; my dad would be the same way."

She placed the cookie tin in his hands and quickly stood up. "Unfortunately, my father is a god and can be testy at times. Nobody wants to see him when he's testy…" She looked around the room as if her father was watching her. "He figures out how to use his powers." She whispered as she gestured for him to stand up. "Normally, I'd ignore him, but he declared that he'd try to do something the last time I was here and…" She scratched the side of her head. "I don't want you getting caught up in our _discussion_."

He was about to answer when Heidi's head whipped in the direction of the door. "Shit…" She muttered and quickly grabbed Gil's wrist before teleporting him away, hoping that he landed near the "pirate district" safe and sound.

Moments later, Hades came strolling through the door with a neutral expression. He glanced around the room calmly before smirking and looking at his daughter. "What happened to the pirate?"

Heidi placed a hand on her hip. "I sent him away since you were coming."

Hades chuckled and approached his daughter before slinking an arm around her. "Awww, does Heidi not want to show her dad her friend?"

Heidi's eyes halved at the tone of his voice. "No, I sent him away because there's an open flame in the room." She looked at the fire with exasperation.

Hades waved his finger through the air, causing the blue flames to rise and flare briefly before settling down. "_What? _I wouldn't have done anything. Besides-" He let his hand fall to his side as he backed up. "Can't a father see his daughter?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and cracked a grin. "If you wanted to see me, you should have used your words. People fear you, y'know."

Hades grinned and pointed at himself. "I am a _god_; it would be wrong of them to not."

Heidi chuckled and shook her head as she headed for the door. The woman held the door for her father, who slinked by her with a wink.

As soon as they reached the main cave, Heidi remembered one _teeny tiny _detail that her father knew nothing about. "Oh, dad, I forgot to tell you something."

Hades sat down in his chair and picked up his guitar, raising an eyebrow at his daughter as he strummed the instrument. "Hmm? What might that be?"

Heidi took a deep breath before looking up at him. "I have a girlfriend...and she's a princess."

Hades, who had put on his sunglasses at some point, blinked while the shades slid down his nose. "A princess?" He set the guitar down and gave her his full attention. "_You _are dating a _princess_?"

Heidi smirked and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Hades paused before grinning ear to ear. "Does this mean you'll be able to convince them to bring the barrier down?"

Heidi's halved, and she slowly shook her head. "No, dad, only the king can do that." She stated dryly, prompting Hades to shrug and slide his sunglasses back on.

"Eh, what can I say? It was worth a try." He picked back up his guitar and began strumming again.

Heidi sighed in exasperation before smiling softly and approaching him. "Well...I should get going, that princess is waiting for me."

Hades looked up from his guitar and promptly put it down before sitting up. "Can I get a hug, at least? I've been _so _very lone-" He was shut up as the goddess hugged him tightly.

"All you had to do was ask." She whispered before she pulled away and smiled warmly. "No need to beg for attention, dad."

Hades let out a chuckle and shrugged while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Fine, I won't then, just make you visit your dear old dad."

Heidi pulled out her ember and chuckled. "I'll visit you as often as I can, alright? That's a promise."

The god leaned back in his seat as he watched her disappear. He let out a sigh and frowned as he went to grab his guitar. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash, and he saw his son tumble down the mine shaft with a winged girl hot on his tail.

Hadie looked at his father in fright. "C-Chernabog's d-daughter is…"

Hades looked in amusement as he saw the girl flap above him, her long black hair framing her face while her yellow eyes peered at them through her bangs.

"Hadie, we've been over this, _never _date a Succubus," Hades said with a chuckle, picking up his guitar and beginning to play a song.

Hadie wildly shook his head as he ran and cowered behind his father's seat, hoping that the demon girl would leave if she saw that Hades was in the way. "I'm not the interested one, _she _is! She's been chasing me across the entire Isle!" The boy said in a shaky voice as he saw the girl fly towards them.

Hades took his sunglasses off and looked at his son. "Well, consider yourself to be very lucky. Succubus never choose _one _man. Then again...you might not be the _one_; you might just be _one _of the men she's after."

Hadie's eyes filled with terror. "W-What do I d-do?"

Hades thought for a moment as he kept an eye on the succubus. "Find Heidi's chamber and lock the door, it's demon proof." He pointed to a hallway and grinned. "I'd run now before she starts making advances."

Hadie's jaw dropped as he inched towards a prime position to bolt. "A-Advances? What do you call this then?"

Hades chuckled and slipped on his sunglasses as he kicked his feet up on the armrest. "The chase. As in, you are running, and she is chasing." He gave his son a push on the back. "Start running."

Hadie quickly broke into a sprint towards the hallway, looking up now and then at the girl who was flying after him.

The god smirked as he heard the door slam, and the succubus let out an enraged scream. It was quite funny to hear that a beautiful winged demon was chasing his usually shy son, then again, she had a thing for men, and he couldn't help but laugh. Heidi would probably lecture him, but she wasn't there, so he was free to do as he pleased.

He saw the demon fly out and up the mine shaft with a disappointed look on her face. Hades turned his head and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Stay in there for a couple hours! She'll chase you again if you leave now!"

The boy let out a loud groan, and Hades could hear him smack his head against the door.

_And __**that **__is how you get an afternoon all to yourself. _He thought as he returned to his strumming with no interruption.


	5. Through the Looking Glass

_Helloooo! To anyone seeing this note-I am indeed alive and well. SuperNova Co and I have been working on the Fourth Arc for the Heidi fic, quite a bit actually, and it is going to be uploaded as a separate fic any day now. It will be uploaded by yours truly and will, hopefully, have a pretty good rate of upload. Many chapters are already prewritten and are ready for upload as soon as possible. While I work on editing them, this one-shot is a bit of a preview into what you may see in the fourth arc crossover fic. Stay safe, guys, in this **crazy** time and I hope this little one-shot makes your day._

_I do not own Descendants; I only own any of my OCs._

...

It was a rather stormy afternoon as thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky with their brilliant bright blue hues. As the wind continued to pick up, there was a distinctive 'Crack!' from within the small cottage.

The pinkette couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the cracked mirror in front of her. Her eyes trailed over to a few other cracked mirror off to the side, and she placed her hands on her hips. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm cursed." She said with a tilt of her head.

The bluenette that was currently flopped on the bed behind her let out a chuckle. "Nah, they are just cracking under your sheer beauty, Audrey." She said in a joking manner as she looked at whatever was on her phone.

Audrey turned to look at her with an amused smile. "Ha, if only." She moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. She closed her eyes as she felt Heidi begin to run her fingers through her hair. "I think...I'm just not getting it."

Heidi raised an eyebrow as she moved over and gently pulled the younger woman closer to her on the bed. The bluenette smiled in thought as she felt her wife nuzzle her head into the crook of her neck. "Hmm...Well, how long have you been trying to work with the mirrors?" She asked in a lower tone as she continued to run her fingers through Audrey's long light pink hair.

Audrey hummed at that as she felt Heidi's body raise in its warmth. "I'd say...a couple of weeks?" She opened her eyes and stared into Heidi's electric ones. "It's hard when there's nobody there to help me along the way." She said while running a hand along the bluenette's jawline.

Heidi tilted her head at her with a smirk as she leaned into the touch. "Perhaps...I could pay a visit to a few people...Once Zeus's storm is over, of course."

Audrey giggled and allowed a moment for Heidi to continue before she sat up and shifted into a cross-sitting position. The bluenette rolled her eyes and crawled over before laying her head on Audrey's lap in a carefree manner.

Audrey looked at the cracked mirrors as she ran her fingers through Heidi's hair in a thoughtful manner. Tilting her head, she took a deep breath before lifting her hand. Concentrating on the magic swirling through the veins her hand, she allowed her eyes to glow as she saw her pink magic begin to shine within the cracks of the mirror. Her eyes blinked in confusion before they widened as she saw the cracks _slowly _close up and fix themselves until the mirror was like new once more.

Heidi turned her head to look at what had made Audrey so surprised, and she smiled widely. "Hey...You got it!" She said and maneuvered to plant a kiss on the pinkette's cheek.

Audrey barely noticed the kiss as she continued to stare at the mirror in silent amazement. "That...I actually did it…" She murmured and moved to stand up, prompting Heidi to pout at the loss of the pillow known as her lap.

Heidi 'hmphed' and laid her head down on the bed as she saw Kirby wander in and hop on the bed next to her. The three-headed dog matched his owner and laid all three heads down with a pitiful look in his many eyes.

Audrey glanced behind her and let out a sigh. "What are you two doing?" She asked in exasperation as she stopped and tilted her head at them.

"Pouting," Heidi replied while Kirby whined in agreement. "I was using your lap as a pillow, and Kirby wants attention." She said as she kept her head on the bed.

Audrey folded her arms in amusement. "You two…" She mumbled and chuckled. "Just give me a moment, okay?" She told them, prompting Heidi to nod and Kirby to chuff in reply.

Happy with the fact that they had listened, the pinkette continued until she was able to get a closer look at the mirror. Laying a hand on where the cracks were, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. All of a sudden, the mirror glowed pink, and the woman could only let out a yelp before she suddenly fell _through _it. As if it was a doorway of some sort, the mirror shimmered a bit before returning to normal.

"...You saw that, too, right?" Heidi said with wide eyes and looked at the puppy.

Kirby could only blink back and barked in confusion as if to say. "Yep!"

…

When Audrey opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times. The woman looked around and couldn't help but blink even more when she noticed that everything...was _white_. Everywhere she turned was white...even the floor, if it could be called a floor, was the blinding color!

Pushing herself up, the princess looked around. "Hello?" She called out, frowning as she heard her voice echo. "Is anyone here?"

Noticing that nobody was around, or bothered to answer her, Audrey stood up and began walking. She blinked a few times as she began to see mirrors of all things float down. Instead of seeing her reflection...she could see _other _people. People she had never seen before in her life…

Audrey stopped walking for a moment and gazed at one of the mirrors, and as she got closer, she began to hear the voices coming from the mirror.

"_Yes, honey, he just needs a change. Nothing more!" _A masculine voice said aloud in a distracted manner as the sound of soft crying reached the pinkette.

Audrey tilted her head as she saw a woman enter her view with a baby in her arms. She smiled at the sight of the baby and placed her hand on the mirror. Something inside of her urged her to put her hand on the glass...When she did, the mirror shimmered gold, and the baby immediately calmed and began happily cooing.

The woman, who Audrey assumed to be the baby's mother, looked down at her child in surprise. _"Hmm? Better now?" _The mother asked with a smile as the baby let out another coo of absolute delight.

Audrey stepped back and looked at her hands before looking up as she saw _countless _mirrors begin to appear. Whipping around, she placed a hand on her heart as the once white abyss was now covered in mirrors with different individuals in each.

"Woah…" The pinkette breathed out as her eyes flickered rapidly to every mirror. "What is this place…?" She tilted her head up and walked to what she assumed was the center. "Like...a mirror world? A world of mirrors?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

As expected, she did not receive a reply of any sort. The princess frowned at the silence before looking around. "...So, how am I supposed to get back?" She asked the empty land around her. Looking at the nearest mirror, she ran up to it. "What if I…" She placed her hand on it and watched as the images rapidly changed before disappearing altogether. "...Nevermind." She finished in exasperation with halved eyes.

The pinkette wandered around for a bit before stopping at a mirror that appeared in front of her. Reaching out, she watched as the magic swirled around in pink sparkles before an image slowly formed. Audrey tilted her at sight in front of her. "Why does that look so familiar…?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

The answer to her question came in the form of a familiar purplette who happened to walk into view of the mirror. Audrey's eyes widened. "Mal...Does that mean I'm connected to her mirror?" She murmured, running her hand over the mirror as she saw the surface ripple as if it was water. Looking at her hand, she paused before pursing her lip and balling it into a fist. "Let's see what this does." She breathed before bringing her fist against the mirror.

The reaction was immediate, and Audrey stumbled back a bit as the mirror cracked and pulsed with energy. The pinkette blinked as she saw the clearly confused look on Mal as she looked at the mirror. _"Huh...A cracked mirror." _Mal said with a raised eyebrow as she moved to run a finger across the mirror's crack. _"Nothing like a bit of bad luck in the middle of a freak storm." _She mumbled before stepping back and walking out of view.

Audrey looked at her fist and saw the reddening skin before watching as the mirror shattered into millions of shards. "This is crazy…" She said while shaking her head, having a hard time believing that everything was real at this point.

Before she could lose her mind anymore, another mirror rose in front of her and shimmered gold before revealing a _very _confused Heidi who had a book open in front of her.

Audrey stared for a moment for tilting her head and approaching it. Instead of stopping, the woman placed her hand on the surface before gasping as she suddenly fell through.

….

Heidi blinked and tried to back away from the glowing mirror when it suddenly spat out a person that landed on her chest. Blinking, she saw pink eyes staring back at her in confusion, and she couldn't help the laugh that sputtered out. Not even bothering to explain _why _she was laughing, she captured the other woman in a kiss that lasted for several seconds before she pulled away with a grin. "Good to see you again, Princessa."

Audrey looked at her in astonishment before rolling off of the bluenette and getting up. "Heidi...You would _not _believe what just happened." She began and whipped around before staring at a picture in a book that Heidi was holding.

"Mirror realm. More of a legend than anything…" Heidi tilted her head with a 'hmm.' "Though I suppose it's not really a legend…" She muttered before turning the book so she could read it. "The Mirror Realm, thought to be nothing more than a legend, is a realm containing all the mirrors in...well existence. Theorized that one could get anywhere they wished and touch any being at any period." She snapped the book shut. "And you, Princessa...I believe just confirmed many theories and made _many _crack job scientists cry out in joy." She said with an amused smile.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "...The Mirror Realm? I...Didn't even try to go there." She said, remembering a few things. "I just...went there. I saw Mal...and a woman with a crying baby. I don't know how...but I think I comforted that baby when I touched the mirror."

Heidi raised an eyebrow at that. "You comforted a baby?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Uh...yeah. It was...kind of a nice experience, actually." Audrey replied with a small smile before she noticed the flushed face of her wife. "Heidi? Is something wrong?"

Heidi slowly looked at the pinkette. "P-Please don't tell me you want your own." She said, stuttering a bit before gulping at the thought.

Audrey placed her hands on her hips. "And what if I did? What would you do?" She asked while quirking an eyebrow up.

Heidi blanched even more at that as she fiddled with her fingers. "W-Well...I'd have to go to my aunt Hera...To figure something out…" She explained with a hesitant smile.

Audrey paused, not having expected that Heidi would have had an answer for that, and tilted her head in complete surprise. "...Wait, you'd _actually _do it if I wanted one of my own?" She asked, dumbfounded at the sight of the goddess.

"I-If you want…" Heidi trailed off, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I mean...I see the way you look at Mal's kid…" She told the pinkette, looking up at her with a nervous smile.

Audrey looked to the side at that. Truth be told...she really _did _enjoy babysitting Mal's baby whenever the queen brought the little blonde with her vibrant green eyes around. The baby, who had been curiously named Mercy, was Mal and Ben's first child, who was only a few months old at the moment. Mercy was one _very _happy baby for some reason whenever Audrey cared for her...and the pinkette herself was always glad to do it.

The woman cleared her throat. "...I would...actually love it if you could find a way for me to be able to have kids…" Audrey said hesitantly before smiling. "...I've always dreamed of having a bunch of little footsteps around the house."

Heidi slowly nodded. "...Over time, _right_?" She asked before wincing as she saw the look on her wife's face. "You don't want _multiple _at the same time...do you?" The goddess was practically struck frozen at that as a flash of lightning colored the darkened skies outside.

"Having two or three...or even four would be...wonderful," Audrey said with a wide smile. "We should start thinking up names ahead of time."

Heidi's eyes widened. "Wha-First off, _four_? That is insane, Princessa! There are two of us...and there would be _four _of them!" She said, gesturing quickly while panic seemed to stretch across her face.

"Two for each of us," Audrey said with a small shrug.

"Princessa...That is _not _okay. I could hardly handle the last set of twins I met, and I _know _for a fact that I _would __**not **_be able to handle four." Heidi exclaimed while pulling at the long strands of ice blue hair. "We'd lose our minds...not to mention four at the same time could _harm _you!"

Audrey rolled her eyes at that and smirked. "Me? I am _sure _I could conjure up a spell in order to make myself safe and sound enough to carry four." She noticed the look on Heidi's face and sighed. "...Is three an option?" She asked, moving her arms behind her back.

Heidi let out a long groan. "_Fine..._But _only _three at a time, don't go asking my aunt Hera for a fourth one and try to sneak that one in. It's another being...not a stray cat you found in the forest that happened to nuzzle you." She said while folding her arms.

Audrey nodded. "I won't do that." She assured the goddess as she, unbeknownst to Heidi, crossed her fingers behind her back.

Heidi sighed as she summoned a notepad. "Well...Since I can't leave due to this storm, why don't we do that name _thing _you were talking about?" She asked, sounding like she didn't want to do it whatsoever.

Audrey smiled brightly at that and hopped on the bed before sitting beside Heidi. "You think up girl names, and _I _will think up boy names!" She said happily with a giggle.

Heidi, who was now humoring the former princess, scribbled a few names down. "I'm going to regret this somehow…" She muttered, shaking her head in silent annoyance.


	6. Mercy

Heidi shook her head as she saw her father pace back and forth in the waiting room. At her side was an amused yet peaceful Audrey who had pulled out her golden-encased phone and was currently texting Carlos.

They were in the 'Royal Wing' of the Auradon Hospital. In actuality, it was just a wing closed off to the general public so that Mal and Ben might have privacy during the whole process. So, while the other VKs hadn't been allowed in, Heidi, Audrey, and Hades had all been allowed in while Ben's parents said they would come soon after Mal's side had all the time they wanted with the woman.

Heidi smirked as she saw her father begin to mumble. "Dad, you need to chill. If this is how you are acting with _Mal's _baby...how are you going to act if we ever decide to do something? Create an indent deep enough to reach the Underworld?" She asked with a snicker, allowing the pinkette next to her to relax into her as she brought the princess in a bit closer.

Hades stopped and looked at her. "How would you even do that? Those two have the right equipment...you two are missing a little…" At the glare of his daughter, the god stopped and whistled innocently.

Heidi's eyes halved at him. "Congrats, you forgot who your own sister is." She deadpanned, facepalming when he looked confused. "Hera! You know, the chick who managed to impregnate herself with a kid?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"He was a pretty ugly kid…" Hades said while rubbing his chin.

"Dad!" Heidi exclaimed with a huff.

Hades threw his arms out. "What? He _is _ugly! So ugly, he got drop kicked right into the ocean!" At the annoyed look of _both _of the women, Hades grumbled before shaking his head. "Ugh...but what would she be able to do to help you? You know...Without any of the kids being ugly?"

Heidi shot him a sour look before shaking her head. "Looking _past _the ugly part...I think of _all _people...Hera would be the one to help us out." She said, rubbing her arm a bit. "Besides...We'll figure it out later, for now, we'll be happy to take care of Mal's whenever she needs us to." She told him while Audrey nodded in agreement.

Hades paused at that. "Why would she pick you two out of everyone? Why not _me_?" He asked while folding his arms.

Heidi looked at him in a deadpan. "Why _would _she pick a man who has virtually no experience with babies? _And_...one who has temper issues?" She raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head.

"Uh..._Well, _what makes _you _two more qualified?" Hades asked with a huff.

Audrey smiled at that. "Back when I was a princess, I would often help out at hospitals with sick kids and babies. I was always one of the few to care for the newborns...that and it made me look good publicity-wise." She said, finishing with a small shrug.

Heidi hummed at that. "Not to mention the baby will _probably _have innate fire powers. Audrey can care for the baby, and I can step in if any of those powers start causing trouble. Besides, I raised Kirby, didn't I?" She looked at him with a smirk.

"I forget about that dog…" Hades muttered before shaking his head. "So what? I'm the grandpa, and that means _I _get grandpa time!"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "_Yes, yes_, you get grandpa time, old man." She said with a snicker.

Audrey giggled. "Aw, are you getting jealous that there will be only _one _baby, and Mal won't give you any grandpa time? Do _we _have to ask Hera sooner than we planned?" She asked in a baby voice.

Hades scoffed and shot them both glares. "_No_, and I am _not _old! Would you two cut it out?" He said, annoyance heavy in his tone.

The women both looked amused at that as Heidi smirked. "Audrey...I think we _do _have to go to Hera sooner if he's getting so upset about Mal choosing _us _over him as her emergency babysitters." She told the pinkette in a joking manner.

Audrey nodded with a matching smirk. "Oh, we'd have to have more than one...just so the _big bad _Hades can have one to himself to hold. Otherwise, he'll be jealous that _we _won't share." She said, joking back to the bluenette who giggled in reply.

Hades' eyes halved at them. "You two are beyond annoying…" He said dryly as they giggled even more at that.

"But you love us." The two women said with matching smiles.

Hades shook his head at them before noticing a somewhat timid brown-haired nurse looking at them. The woman's blue eyes flickered to them before gulping. "The uh...the King and Queen have asked me to bring you." At their expectant gazes, the woman quickly cleared her throat. "And yes...she's had the baby, a healthy baby girl."

"I _told_ you it was a girl!" Audrey exclaimed while pointing at Hades and Heidi before blushing as she noticed everybody staring at her. "Um...Carry on."

Heidi stood up as Hades was already making his way to the hospital room. Helping Audrey up, she took the pinkette's hand and began to follow the timid nurse. She shook her head in amusement as she saw her father get promptly slapped by an older heavy-set nurse when he tried to kick the door down.

Reaching the door, Heidi smirked at her father as the nurse shot the god a warning glare before walking off down the hallway. "Ooh...Somebody got slapped." She said in a joking tone while Audrey chuckled softly. "Next time use the door handle, they exist for a reason."

Hades rolled his eyes and grumbled as he waited for them to open the door. Walking in after them, he immediately spotted a tired yet happy Mal and ecstatic Ben who had a _big _red spot on his head. "What happened to you?" He asked with halved eyes.

Mal looked at her husband before giggling. "He fainted." She said simply while Ben looked away in embarrassment. Looking down, she adjusted her hold before showing them the slumbering baby in her arms.

Audrey and Heidi were 'awwing' within seconds while making sure to stay quiet as they went to the bedside. "Oh my...Look at her hair." Audrey said with a smile, pointing out the unusual amount of blonde hair on the baby girl's head. "She has little purple tips." She squealed with a happy smile.

Heidi nodded in amusement while Audrey continued to gush over the cuteness of the baby. "Did you notice an immediate eye color difference?" She quietly asked her sister as she noticed her father take a seat.

Mal nodded with a smile. "Let's just say the nurses were surprised with her bright green eyes." She said before shaking her head in amusement.

"Well...She takes after her momma then. I can see she got the blonde from Ben, though." Heidi said, taking in the baby's appearance.

Ben shrugged lightly about the comment. "I think...It could have come from anywhere." He glanced at Hades before looking back. "Then again...it's most likely my side."

Hades looked at the king with halved eyes. "Anybody notice that he only said that _after _he looked at me?" He asked with a deadpan.

Heidi ignored her grumpy father and instead smiled. "She's a mix of both of you." She said before straightening up and letting her cooing wife take her place. "Have you figured out a name, or are you going to keep it a secret like you did her gender?" She asked in amusement.

Mal tilted her head. "Hmm…" She hummed before she brightened. "I've got it. Mercy." She said before placing a kiss on the baby's head.

Heidi tilted her head. "...Mercy? Why that? I would have thought you would have named her Mallory or something." She said with mild confusion.

"And steal the opportunity for _you _to use it? No way." Mal said before chuckling as Heidi smirked in reply. "Besides...From the moment, Dad said. "May the Gods have mercy on you." when we announced the pregnancy...Mercy always sorts of stuck out to us." She told them while Hades was visibly surprised.

"You named her...after something I _joked _about?" Hades said in complete surprise.

"Why not?" Ben said with a smile. "Princess Mercy...It has a nice ring to it." He looked down at the baby while Mal smiled in agreement.

Heidi smiled at them as Audrey joined her. "I'll text your parents so they can come. We'll meet little Mercy some more once you are out of here." Heidi said with a soft chuckle that Mal copied before the goddess looked at her father. "You coming, dad?" She asked with a head tilt.

Hades looked to the side before shrugging. "I'll catch up; you go on ahead." He said while sitting up a bit.

Heidi and Audrey shared a glance before smiling and waving goodbye to the new parents before exiting the room. Hades stood up once they left and cautiously approached the bed as if it were to catch on fire at any moment.

Mal looked at her father with amusement. "You know...you aren't going to harm her." She said jokingly as Ben moved to the side for the god. "Haven't you've ever seen a newborn?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hades shrugged a bit at that comment. "I...did not see Heidi till she was ten and Hadie...I let Pain and Panic handle him since I...was attempting to focus on Heidi's training, and they already dealt with Heidi so…" The god trailed off as he averted his eyes.

"And me?" Mal asked with a small head tilt.

"Saw but never held. Maleficent was grabby and liked to hold onto what was hers." Hades said with a shake of his head.

Mal understood what he meant and nodded in agreement before looking down at the slumbering baby in her arms. "Well...Do you want to hold her?" She asked softly with a warm smile.

Hades blinked at that and looked at them both. "You...would trust me?" He asked in surprise, eyes widening at the thought.

Mal chuckled as Ben smiled. "Of course, we trust you. You have done so much for us, and...it would be wrong for you not to be able to hold your own granddaughter." The king told the speechless blue-haired god.

Hades paused at that, prompting Mal to shake her head and hand Mercy off to Ben, who walked up to Hades. The silent conversation went on for a few minutes before Hades accepted the baby that Ben was trying to hand to him.

Mal smiled as she watched her father interact with her daughter. The woman, who was frankly still a bit hormonal, rubbed at a few tears that threatened to spill at the sight.

Ben, being the sweet husband he is, offered the purple-haired woman a tissue. Mal accepted the tissue and went back to wiping at her tears.

Hades, who was choosing to ignore the scene, looked at the, admittingly, adorable baby with a softened gaze. He had never been so close to such a young child...much less one that actually had a part of _himself _within it.

Looking up, he caught the two new parents staring before they both looked away as if they _hadn't _been watching him. Rolling his eyes at them, the god turned so that his back was facing towards them.

Now that he had _some _sort of privacy, Hades pulled out his ember and looked it over before using his powers to replicate it. He had gotten the idea from Hephaestus, who, for lack of better words, wasn't going to make _Hades _a second ember...but instead taught him a spell.

Watching as the second ember shrunk down, he used his powers to create a chain small enough that the baby girl could wear it. Tilting his head as he placed the necklace on her, he made sure to cast a spell so that it wouldn't be a danger to her.

Once he was done, he faced Mal and Ben with a small smile. "I...gave her a gift." He said slowly, looking down in slight surprise as the ember shifted colors on its own to where it was a mix of vibrant green and brilliant blue. "I hope that isn't a problem." The god mumbled as he walked over and placed Mercy back in her mother's arms.

Mal looked down at the blue and green ember with wide eyes. "Is that…" She began, stopping to lay a finger on the tiny raw gemstone.

"A copy of my ember. It...I want her to be protected like Heidi was with her necklace. That necklace allowed her to become an amazing woman...and I think it would do the same for her." Hades explained while looking away as he gestured to the baby girl. "Besides...you never know when trouble will show back up." He added on with slightly narrowed eyes.

Mal and Ben didn't notice the change in the god's demeanor as Hades began to inch towards the door. Once Mal looked up, she chuckled. "No hug before you go?" She asked with a raised eyebrow before she looked down as her daughter awoke with a soft yawn.

Hades stopped at the sound of Mercy yawning and turned around. Looking at them both, Hades let out a grumble before making his way back to hug his daughter.

As they exchanged their hug, Mercy awoke and seemed to glue her big green eyes on the much larger god before she went about staring at his leather jacket. Once Hades had pulled away, the baby set her eyes on one of his fingers that were rather close to her hand.

Hades stopped as soon as he felt Mercy wrap her tiny hand around his pinky finger. He looked down in, what seemed like slow motion before looking back up. "...She has my finger." He deadpanned.

Mal and Ben couldn't help but laugh at his words. "D-Dad, I'm _pretty _sure that means she likes you," Mal said in between her giggles.

"Like me? Why would a _baby _like me? Did you forget that my job is to look at dead people all day and steal souls?" Hades asked as if it was the most impossible thing he had heard.

Mal smiled softly as she saw Mercy still holding onto Hades' pinky. "Maybe...she can see you how we see you. Not as God of the Underworld, not as the outcast of the Greek pantheon...but as a good individual who is capable of amazing things. Or, perhaps, that is her way of saying that you are hers." The queen told him as she noticed a smile form on her baby's face.

Hades was visibly surprised at that. "I...You really think that?" He asked quietly with a softened gaze when his eyes flickered down to look at Mercy's green ones.

"I once heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul. She saw what I see in them, dad, and that's love. Unconditional love that she saw the moment you smiled and looked at her." Mal said as her eyes began going watery with emotion. "She saw you as somebody that will not only protect her...but love her."

By now, Hades was having a hard time keeping up his usual frown as it wavered with each word. "Mal...that's just a baby." He managed out, his voice heavy with emotion as he purposefully turned away, though interestingly enough, he allowed Mercy to keep holding onto his finger.

"A baby who loves you," Mal said with a smile. "...Dad, love isn't going to destroy you. Heidi's love for you as her father saved you...and me. It's okay to feel." She told him while silently thanking her husband for wiping a tear for her.

"Mal...I'm a bad seed, evil incarnate if you will...And that baby is too pure to be corrupted at such a young age. Whenever I had the opportunity to get close to a child...all I thought about was using them to kick my brother off his throne. Heidi, I trained 24/7, Hadie I only wanted so he could help and left him behind when he wasn't what I wanted, and you?" Hades turned around, which revealed his emotion-filled eyes. "I wanted to treat you as another Heidi. To train you so that you could do what _I _wanted."

Mal nodded in understanding. "I know, dad, but it isn't too late with her. You can start new, throw away your past mistakes, and plan for a better future. You don't have to keep going down this path, not when there is a path that will lead you into the light." The woman smiled at him before holding out her hand. "What do you say? Do you wanna try again?"

Hades blinked and took a deep breath before looking at his daughter's outstretched hand. "...She won't hate me?" He asked quietly.

Mal couldn't help the tears that escaped at his rather heartbreaking question. "No. I won't be telling her of the Hades that succumbed to his darkness...I'll tell her of the Hades that rose from that darkness and became a being that still amazes me to this day." She sniffed a bit and tried to reach for his hand. "Just give her a chance, a chance to learn about you, and to form a bond with you."

The god's mouth was open as if he was about to speak as a single tear ran down his cheek. He caught the tear and looked at it in shock. It had been the first tear in countless years to be shed...Disregarding the tear, Hades closed his eyes before reaching forward and placing his hand on his daughter's and holding onto it.

Mal nodded softly. "Thank you." She whispered out with a smile.

The blue-haired man closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "No...Thank _you_." He mumbled back, opening his eyes to catch the surprised look on both of their faces. "I...didn't want to come because of how I failed all my kids as a father. Why bother to be in another's life when you'll just fail again?" He sighed and pulled his hand away. "But...I guess it just took one little thing to change that belief."

As Mal 'awwed', Hades grumbled and finally moved away as he regained his normal scowl. "Don't you _dare _make a big deal out of that." He said while pointing at his daughter.

Mal blinked innocently. "A big deal out of _what_?" She asked as a smirk appeared on her face.

Hades' eyes halved at her. "That sappy crap, I just said! Don't make a big deal out of it!" He said sharply, keeping his voice low enough, so he didn't scare the baby.

Mal giggled. "Oh, _dad_, you really have no faith in me." She said, feigning a hurt look as Ben chuckled.

"You're _my _daughter, Mali. There's a reason there isn't that much faith in that area." The god deadpanned while Mal snickered. "I'll leave so you two can handle Beast and Queenie."

As Hades opened the door, Mal cleared her throat, which prompted him to groan and turn around. "What?" He asked in heavy annoyance.

Mal smirked before cocking her head to the side. "Oh, nothing, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be visiting after I'm out of the hospital." She said casually. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Wait. What? You're doing _what_?" Before Hades could get any more dumbfounded, and possibly louder, he was shut up by the door that was thrown open by Belle and Beast.

Mal had to cover her mouth to hide her wide smile as she heard her father grumble and growl. "Heh...Well, I'll call you then!" She said, waving him off.

Hades held back the urge to set the door on fire and instead marched out while ignoring the confused and somewhat frightened nurses that were pushed out of his way.

Mal smirked at her husband as mischief filled her eyes. "Ten bucks, he forgets that we're visiting."

Ben smiled back. "I'll make it twenty and take you out for ice cream."

Mal's eyes lit up at the mention of the dessert and happily nodded. "You have a deal." She said before shaking on it.


End file.
